


Knowingly Knock

by Missy Kay (missyk)



Series: Fifty-Two [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyk/pseuds/Missy%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyoming knows a little something is going on, and he needs to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowingly Knock

> **Week 7** : Who are your favourite bro’s? Write a scene between them that shows off this friendship.

"You know it’s prohibited, love."

Connie raised her head up from staring at the food that sat in front of her before quirking an eyebrow at Wyoming in confusion, as though she didn’t have a damn clue as to what he was going on about. Wyoming just shot her a look, telling her without words to cut the bullshit. 

"…What?" 

"You  _know_  what, Connie.”

The brunette scowled, and took a moment to push her tray to the side.

"Knock knock."

Wyoming was quick to buy into what she was doing. “Who’s there?”

"William."

"…William, who?"

"Williammind your own damn business?"

Connie “hmph”ed at the other, then took a quick swig at the bottle of water she’d still had set just a few inches in front of her. “Really, Reggie,” She began to speak in whispers, so the other surrounding them wouldn’t be tempted to have a listen in on what was being said. “Couldn’t we talk about this somewhere else?”

"We both know you have mission after this. Now is the perfect time to talk about this, actually."

"…Fine. Read me the riot act. I don’t give a crap."

The older man was quick to shake his head. It wasn’t his intention to irritate his friend, but he figured he’d end up doing that regardless of what his intentions were; just because he was making his opinion of Connie’s situation very clear.

"I’m merely worried. I wouldn’t want to see you get yourself into any mischief with The Director already so hard on your case."

She did have to admit a “secret” even though she figured it was hardly even a secret at that point relationship was not the best course of action when you were already thought so poorly of by your boss. It was clear to Connie that The Director hated her, and she supposed that breaking the rules by being in a significantly serious relationship with Wash would only add to her suffering if he, or any of the staff of Mother of Invention, found out. 

Regardless, Connie just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. 

"Don’t worry about it."

"Knock knock."

"Not now, Reggie."

"You started it this time. Knock. Knock."

"No."

“ _Knock_. Knock.”

"…Ugh. Who’s there?"

"Dewey."

Heaving a sigh, Connie rolled her eyes before just shaking her head again. “Dewey who?”

"Dewey need to get your boy toy involved in this?"

“ _No_ , we don’t.”

"Then perhaps you should do the right thing and end it, before I have a chat with him. I’m not going to let you get yourself in trouble over that idiot, of all people."

Connie narrowed her eyes at Wyoming, not liking the way he spoke about Wash. He wasn’t an idiot. He could do some pretty idiotic things unintentionally, of course but Wash really wasn’t an idiot. Well… Of course, she didn’t think so. 

"Knock knock."

"Who’s there?"

"Ken."

"Ken who?"

"Ken you please just let this go? We have things under control. I promise, Reggie."

"Connie”

"Yes, I realize you care, but I’m a big girl. I can handle this on my own."

Wyoming paused. She did have a point there. Although he did want to intervene, he did know she was more than capable of handling herself. He just didn’t want to see The Director beating her down verbally all over again. Things had just never been that great with those two, and her knowingly breaking the rules was not going to be a good way to get on his good side. That was for sure.

"…Knock knock."

Connie sighed. “Who’s there?”

"Sadie."

"Sadie who?"

"Sadie word, and I’ll step in when I need to."


End file.
